In some control applications it is necessary to employ an electrical switch which will open in response to a predetermined condition and thereby interrupt an associated circuit. The predetermined condition to which a response is required will typically be a condition occurring outside the switch itself. In some applications it has been found that contact wear resulting from repeated operation of the switch will cause an overheated condition within the switch itself. The same result may occur simply from having an overload current flowing through the switch.